Flying High
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Dirk reminds Dave of his brother...in more ways then one. What will happen when they finally get some alone time to figure each other out?


Dip Chip

(A Tale of Two 'Munks)

(Two Munks Take a Dunk)

(Two Munks Swap some Spunk)

(Two Munks Digest Each Other's Spunk (Semen))

(Two Munks Digest Semen, and then, Each Other)

(A Tale of Animals Digesting Semen)

TRIGGER WARNING! BAD

It was hot, sticky and the mosquitoes were buzzing in all of the earholes of the rodents. There were 6 present, their names being Theodorable, Alvin, Simone, Britany, Janette,and Fat Ass. Simon was lying on the forest floor, foliage grinding into his hollow sockets.

"Fill all my holes," Simon mutters to the Zika mosquitoes, as his emaciated frame jitters with antipaction. Simon was pregnant and wanted a cone headed litter, as it reminded him of his favorite SNL Movie, COneheads. Zika virus would grant him this. Simon looked as if his fur was primarily made from pubes as he has likely been legally dead for the past 6 hours. His gut bloated with cone headed freaks, theodore looks at his brother with a ferocious appetit. Thodore noticed simon's eyes still open and slightly moving, his heart beating underneath his paper thin skin. ThonkDronk slithers over to SonkMoe, salivating violently. Theodorable proceeds to unhinge his jaw and thrust himself upon Semen, semen jolts from his deathly coma and begins shreking.

"Thodoe, waht teh fyulk!" Thoenko was consumed with his hunger and could not feel anything but his stomak giving the rumblies. He smoked a fat one, the ganja mon, with the cool black folk who said THeodonk had a lot of flavor for a white munk. Simon reaches out towards his brother, Adam Levin, and begs him to pull him away from Teodore's chomp.

Alfeen did not take notice of his rodent kin, however, as he was pounding his pork into the rind of a one Fat Ass Munk. Al Queda was a diagnosed nymphomaniac, and had been fcuking the Female Munks since their arrival on the African island of Mafagascar. The other two female monks, Britany and Jenette, had died post coitus. Alfeens's cocke ripped open their female vageenas, causing death. The bodies were now in Rickor Morty.

Kang JEW LIAN , lemor from hit movie Madegascor, would watch in the corners of the Madagascarian island, and get his sore, throbbbing red lemour penous off to the sight of the leaner chipmunk fucking the fat one into her deathbed. When all of a sudden, he notice the thiccest of the Chipmonk brotheirs devouring the retarded, just fucken stupid, really an itdiot, one.

King Huliang was intruiged and made his way over to the impending fratricide. AMericKING JULIAN DUFCKINGED THE PIE!WOWOW he fuckED THE PIE! Ameriking of the Jungle, Julian lights a fire so Theordork wouldnt have to eat these brethers and sistrs Raw. THeoronk ignored the fire and in a blind heat of gluteny, theodore consumes Britney Betch whole. Theodork's enormous gute was protruding like that of a malnuriated AFrican child with worms. He had a taste of munky flesh, and he wanted more. Feofore immediately jumped the aging body of Janite. In the corner of his eye in his peripheral vision just round the corner, on 5th and 4th avenue, you take a right. You take a right and then you-yeah,-yeah, you take a left and then take a sharp right and there's-yep! There's the bathroom. Yep. No problem!

Theovore made his way over to the heaving mound that was supposed to be his brother, mcfucking the shit out of the Fat Beitech, who was at this point, ded. He reached out to tap Alfrin on the shoulder, get his attention awei from that fucken bitch, but he stopped, his decaying claws midair.

Y'see, Theo was in love with his brother. He remember the firs moment he saw the furry 'munk, coming slowly out of their momther's slippery womb, covered in blood and fur. He could still remember the taste of Alvin's placenta, a feeling he couldn't recreate no matter how many mammals he consumed. But he didn't know how Alvfen felt abt him? Did he crave his placenta like he did his? Did he his? He him his? Wor/Wors/Wormself? Warsaw? Combination pizza hut and taco bell? THeordore pplants a wet smooch upon al queso's moist lips. Alevin reacts badly, under the impression that theodo wants to consume him, like the others.

"Hey faggot don't do that fuck " alevoin screeched

"BInch, your mouth is so tasty. I want your bod, your bite. Fuck my ass!

From the bushes, the fat bitch was watching alvin an theorodore share a kiss. Seething with rage, she thrusts herself into them, breaking all of alvins bones. Theordore survived because he is also a fat bitch.

"What the fuhk! Bitche you killed albin. Now i heff no choice but to consume him' theodore immidiately wraps his jaw around alvien's still throbbing, erect coke and chomps it off with Glee. Gnawing on it like an "Ice Lolly" as they say in the corrupt shithole United Kinkdom. Brexit outta yor shitty culture, fuckign cucks! Tiop kek ex dee. I spend a lot of time on 8chan,.the fat bitch launches herself ontop of alvin as well now, crushing his tiny body, leaving it a sopping wet mound of fur and flesh. Combining their chakras, the two fat asses consume the body in a Avatar-like state. Their eyes glowing and they have entered the spirit world of Crustco, enhaling all of the free samples. They eventually die due to internal bleeding of their colons, their bodies could not take the mounds of fat entering their assholes. and also theyre fat asses.

Due to the fact that so many munks died on this island, Zak Bagans and the Ghost Adventures crew frequent the area in ordert ot speak to the spirits who enhabiet the area. Little do they know that Faggot was a demon and would manifest himself within Zak, making Zak the man he is today.


End file.
